


What's Wrong?

by fairyheart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I mean, Smut, a little angsty, also this is for you pedro nation, angsty, anyway whiskey fuckers unite, but it is smutty too, idk man, it doesn't get ridiculously smutty id say its more on the cute side, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyheart/pseuds/fairyheart
Summary: Whiskey has lost his touch since the death of his wife. It's been years but it's still something that affects him...especially in more intimate situations.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	What's Wrong?

You’d had a crush on Whiskey for months. The man flustered you and made it so hard to concentrate whenever he was around. He’d talk to you and you’d get tongue tied. You felt like you made a fool out of yourself constantly around him. Why did you even try?

But after a few drinks at a statesmen gala event you loosened up a bit, and he had proper conversation with you. And he already knew he’d taken a liking to you, but now without you being all out of sorts and flustered you were really quite the conversationalist.

“Sweetheart...how’d you like to get outta here?” he’d ask you. Your cheeks would grow flush but then you’d smile a bit.

“I’d like that...a lot…” you say softly, your lips feeling a bit dry.

He took you to where he was staying, shutting the door behind him and immediately pulling you into a kiss. A heated, lustful kiss. You didn’t care if this was just a fling...he desired you, and wanted you, and that’s all you thought about when it came to him for months honestly. Thank god for alcohol. If you hadn’t had a few you didn’t think you would’ve even been able to hold a conversation with him...and then this could’ve never happened. You couldn’t bear the thought.

His kisses were so deep, and his hold on your waist was so tight. You pulled his suit jacket off and yanked off his tie, quickly trying to get his shirt buttons undone. He had the zipper on your dress undone with one swift movement.

You kicked off your shoes, losing a bit of height that you had had with them on. But soon he scooped you up into his arms lifting you and carrying you to his bed. Fuck~ he was stronger than you thought. He picked you up with such ease. “I-I’m not heavy?” you ask breathlessly.

He chuckles a bit, his lips brushing against yours. “Sugar when you got my head spinnin’ like this, I can just about lift anything, don’t be worryin’ about that,” he says, nipping your bottom lip.

He dropped you onto his bed, not wasting any time in getting over top of you and pushing his lips back against yours. You knocked his hat off, and ran your fingers through those soft brunette locks of his as he kissed you so hard; you knew your lips were gonna be bruised the next day and you didn’t care, his kisses were addicting.

He moves his kisses to your jaw and then down your neck, humming as he smells your sweet perfume, your fingers curling in his hair as you tilt your head giving him more access.

“Jack~” you sigh softly, as he kisses your shoulder moving his hands under you to unclip your bra. And then suddenly he...seemed to...slow down a bit. There was a sudden shift. His lips were still against your skin but suddenly something seemed to be off…

For a moment Whiskey hesitates it seems but he shakes it off and continues pulling your bra off and throwing it to the side. You wanted to ask if something was wrong but he continued kissing you so you pushed it to the side. You hum as his hands move up your body to cup your breasts, your breath catching.

God his hands were big.

He kissed your lips again and you could feel a rather obvious bulge against your thigh then. He still had those jeans of his on, and you wanted to reach down and undo them, but it seemed he read your mind because he kicked them off himself, left in only his underwear.

If his bulge was that big now how big was he out of those boxer briefs. He pulls away to look at you for a moment, catching his breath. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re gorgeous,” he murmurs looking down at you, his hands sliding down to your hips, fingers hooking into your panties then to yank them down your legs in one swift motion, making you gasp and then giggle a bit.

“And you’re an absolute adonis,” you say, your fingers interlocking behind his neck and pulling him back down closer.

“Oh we’re gettin’ out the fancy words now. Ya flatter me sugar,” he says then, almost looking like he was blushing for a moment. Did you really get the cowboy to blush? Well you’d be thinking about that for awhile.

He kisses your lips again, and uses one hand to try and push his underwear down enough. His lips travel back down your neck and then down your chest between your breasts. You moan softly for him, his name once again leaving your mouth. His hands slide over your inner thighs then, his fingers sliding over exactly where you need it, but then his pace suddenly slowed...again. He was hesitating…

There was something wrong...And when your eyes fluttered back open and you looked down he had his forehead pressed against your chest and seemed to be thinking hard. His fingers had fallen from where they’d been between your thighs. You were worried now…

“Whiskey? What’s wrong?” you ask softly. He was quiet for a moment, and then sat up then, seeming upset.

“I’m sorry sugar, I’m ruining this I...I don’t mean to,” he murmurs his hands on your hips. You prop yourself up on your elbows and look at him, your brows knitted together.

“What is it?” you question gently. He looks so guilty and he adjusts himself, pulling his boxers back up then, seeming ashamed in a way. “Did I do something wrong?”

He shakes his head at that question. “Baby, you did nothin’ wrong...you’re absolutely perfect. I...I’ve needed this...so bad...but...fuck it’s hard to explain,” he says, feeling his head pounding from the rush of...memories that seemed to fill it so suddenly. 

“Whiskey...you can tell me…” you say reassuringly. He stares at you with those deep brown eyes of his, his lips turned into that natural pout but you could tell he was saddened.

“Everytime I do this I ruin it...I can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout her…” he says. You tilted your head in confusion then. “My wife-” dammit he was married of course, “-she died.” Oh. You were really about to get mad at him. Your cheeks flushed but in a guilt of your own.

“She died years ago, and I’m...I still think about her,” he says so sadly. “I can’t focus...it’s hard for me to. I’m sorry, I got ya all excited, and now I’m interrupting this all,” he says.

You shake your head then and move closer to him. Your hand comes up to his cheek, cupping it. You stroke it with your thumb. “Jack, it’s fine...I’m not mad...we can always start again...I’m not gonna hold it against you,” you say softly. He seems to relax somewhat then. He looks at you with a rather weak smile then.

He needed gentleness. Compassion. Perhaps he hadn’t been shown that in past intimate situations. Was it why he was so apologetic?

“Thank you…” he says then, leaning his head forward to press his forehead against yours. You run fingers through his hair again.

“You tell me when you’re ready...and we can start again,” you whisper sweetly. He presses his lips against yours then, and you kiss him back. “Or we can just...sit and talk,” you add after you pull away from the soft kiss.

He takes a moment before suddenly moving to push you down. “Sweetheart, I ain’t gonna let you leave here without at least givin ya somethin’ to write home about,” he says in a low tone that makes a shiver go down your spine.

You can’t help your giggle, before he muffles you with a firm kiss to your lips. Your legs move up and you wrap them around his waist then, humming happily. He trails his kisses downwards as he’d been doing before, nuzzling between your breasts softly.

You couldn’t help your smile, your eyes fluttering closed as he kissed down your body. His mustache tickled your skin lightly. You couldn’t believe this was happening. You were in bed with him...doing this…it wasn’t just another dream on one of your lonely nights.

You feel his hand slide down, gripping your inner thigh, before sliding upward, towards where you needed it most. His fingers were gentle, stroking upward against your core, and you released a breath of pleasure as his thumb rubbed against your clit.

“Goddamn...you’re pretty like this,” he murmurs softly, his lips kissing your hips as his fingers press into you making you arch up a bit in pleasure. “You gonna tell me exactly what ya want sweetheart?” he asks then, his fingers resting shallowly just within your entrance. You whine a bit squirming slightly before speaking.

“Eat me out, Jack,” you whine wantonly. He chuckles, happy you were being so straightforward. Not that he wouldn’t have loved to tease it out of you.

You feel his lips trail down between your legs and then the first lick of his tongue makes you jolt slightly in surprise. “Oh-!” you let out, toes curling and your hands finding their way into his hair. He continues, relaxing into the mattress between your legs. He hums, enjoying your taste so much. Fuck you tasted good. It’d been awhile for him...you had no clue how much just this got him off.

Your thighs squeeze around him a bit as you get closer and closer to that edge. “Fuck~ Jack,” you moan softly tilting your head back as you run your fingers through his hair. “Yes...yes yes,” you murmur as you feel yourself grow closer. He does something that absolutely sends you over the edge then. His arms hooking around your hips and pulling you as close as you can possibly be, sucking on that sensitive bud of nerves between your legs.

You gasp, your orgasm finally hitting you so hard, the muscles in your legs tighten to the point of hurting. He lightly licks you, allowing you to ride it out before you finally have to pull at his hair and get him to stop. He chuckles as you catch your breath. “Fuck...you needed that didn’t you sweetheart,” he purrs softly, his hand sliding over your waist, before he moved to peck you on the lips. You could taste yourself on his mouth, and it made another shiver go through you. You were shaking...yes you had needed that.

“That was...amazing…” you say breathlessly. “You definitely don’t disappoint, cowboy,” you say with a giggle, your hand brushing his hair back a bit. Whiskey, smirks at that.

“If ya give me a little bit...we might be able to go another round...if ya want to,” he says then, holding you close. You can’t help the look of amusement you give him.

“Hmm...if you promise this isn’t the only night we’ll be doing this,” you reply then. He looks at you raising a brow then.  
“You wanna do this...again?” he asks then, seeming pleasantly surprised.  
“Jack, of course I do…” you reply then, chuckling.  
“Then it’s a date sweetheart,” he says with that same charming smirk of his.


End file.
